Ungeschickte Liebesbriefe
by Lunatic9289
Summary: Dieser Oneshot beinhaltet den Songtext von "Und wir tanzten" von ASP und es geht um die Gedanken von Ginny in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr und ihre Gefühle gegenüber Tom Riddle.


Stille erfüllt den Schlafsaal. Die Nacht ist längst hereingebrochen und trotz der späten Stunde bin ich noch wach, sitze in meinem Bett mit meinen Hausaufgaben und versuche ihnen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit entgegenzubringen, da sich meine Gedanken seit Wochen nicht mehr auf so etwas belangloses wie Unterricht konzentrieren können. Das Pergament liegt auf meinem Schoß, die Feder ruht in meiner rechten Hand. Das ich jedoch ein Wort nieder geschrieben habe ist schon zahlreiche Minuten her. Mein Blick ist aus dem Fenster gerichtet, gefesselt von der Aussicht die mir geboten wird. Das helle Licht des Vollmondes strahlt ins Zimmer und spendet, für die sonst so dunkle Nacht, ungekannte Helligkeit.

Heute ist es anscheinend so weit, es beginnt zu schneien. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es geschehen würde, doch nichtsdestotrotz erkenne ich, dass ich nicht darauf vorbereitet bin.

Der Winter setzt Erinnerungen in mir frei, die mir mein Herz zusammen schnüren. Früher habe ich es geliebt, wie alle Kinder, wenn es angefangen hat zu schneien, doch wenn dieses Jahr die Flocken niederzufallen beginnen, überkommt mich die Trauer mit einer unglaublichen Wucht. Seit wenigen Monaten verspürt mein Herz eine gewisse Leere, die mich jeden Tag innerlich zerreißt. Letztes Jahr fühlte ich noch nicht so, denn letztes Jahr hatte ich noch dich.

Im letzten Jahr warst du an meiner Seite.

**_Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr_  
_Der Mond funkelte sanft in Deinem Haar_ **

Wie auch an diesem Abend leuchtete der Vollmond hell am Himmel, spiegelte sich in deinen schwarzen Augen wieder, die mir trotz ihrer Finsternis entgegenstrahlten.

Oft denke und erinnere ich mich an die Zeit mit dir zurück

_**Und es tut auch kaum mehr weh  
wenn ich alles vor mir seh  
als ob's letzte Nacht gewesen, sternenklar**_

Ich setze, fest umklammert in meiner Hand, die Schreibfeder nieder aufs Pergament doch gibt es keine Worte für mich, die es wert sind geschrieben zu werden. Schreiben – das war es was mich mit dir in Verbindung brachte und doch ist es schon Monate her, seit meinem letzten Eintrag in dein Tagebuch. Niemals werde ich den Tag vergessen an dem ich es erhielt, der Tag, der Glück und Unglück zu gleich für mich bedeutet hat und doch, mit der Gewissheit welches Unglück dein Hinterlass mir bereitet hat, bereue ich keinen einzigen Buchstaben den ich mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben habe.

Nächtelang lag ich wach, genau hier in diesem Bett und teilte meine Gedanken mit dir, dem einzigen Menschen der mich zu verstehen vermochte. Du gabst mir das Gefühl akzeptiert zu werden und dennoch weiß ich, dass es niemals mehr die Gelegenheit geben wird, dir erneut meine Gefühle, meine Ängste und Gedanken mitzuteilen. Nie mehr werde ich ein liebes Wort der Ermunterung von dir hören, denn dein Tagebuch gibt es nicht mehr. Zerstört, durch einen einzelnen Zahn des Basilisken, hat es seine Kraft verloren und du bist nicht mehr länger ein Teil von ihm. Ohne dich ist es nur noch ein normales Tagebuch und hat seinen Zauber, sowie seinen Nutzen und seinen Reiz verloren.

Dabei habe ich mich so sehr an dich gewöhnt. Unglücklicherweise werde ich nie wieder deine Stimme hören können.

Die ersten Wochen war ich erfreut, froh darüber dir entkommen zu sein, doch mit jedem Tag ohne dich wird mir bewusst das etwas fehlt.

Ich warte auf deine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir sanfte Worte zuflüstert – doch ich höre sie nicht.

Jedes Stück Pergament sehe ich prüfend an und beäuge die Seiten der Bücher kritisch in der Hoffnung es mögen neue Wörter auftauchen, in deiner schönen Handschrift geschrieben - doch es geschieht nichts.

Oft sehne ich mich danach, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, aber ich wage es nicht, da ich es nicht verkraften würde keine Antwort von dir zu erhalten, da mir damit klar vor Augen geführt wird, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde.

Und obwohl meine Gedanken weiterhin mit dir gefüllt sind, bist du nicht mehr gegenwärtig in meinem Leben. Und langsam wird mir bewusst, dass du mir fehlst und ich mich nach dir sehne, mir wünsche mehr Zeit mit dir zu haben.

_**Deine Haut und Stolz bleibt mir schon lang nicht mehr**_

Ich gebe mich verliebten Träumereien hin, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nie mehr ein Wiedersehen geben wird und ich dir niemals sagen kann, was du mir bedeutest. Hätte ich es damals geahnt, wie alles enden würde, hätte ich so vieles anders gemacht, dir meine Empfindungen anvertraut. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest. So wie in der Nacht im Schnee, die nur uns beiden gehörte und du mir das Gefühl gabst, geliebt zu werden.

**_Ich gäbe alles für ein Zaubermittel her_  
_Eins das dich mich lieben macht_  
_Länger als nur eine Nacht_ **

Stumm bete ich, ich hoffe, verzweifle beinahe an meinem Begehren und flehe jeden Tag darum dich eines Tages wieder zu sehen...

_**Doch meine Arme und die Nächte bleiben leer**_

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich meine Feder krampfartig umklammere und lasse sie reflexartig fallen, erhebe mich aus meinem Bett und meine Füße tragen mich wie von selbst zum Fenster. Der Schnee rieselt sanft auf die Ländereien hinab und schon morgen werden sie, sowie das gesamte Schloss, unter einer weißen Decke von Neuschnee begraben sein. Ich spüre die Kälte, die trotz der dicken Glasscheibe hindurchdringt und dennoch strecke ich ihr mein Gesicht ein wenig näher um eine bessere Sicht zu erhalten.

Ich lehne meine Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe und seufze. Im letzten Winter noch, warst du einfach nur Tom. Ein Junge, ein Schüler wie ich, der für mich da war, mir sein Ohr lieh, wenn ich davon sprach, wie schlecht ich mich fühlte und du mir mit deinen Worten Kraft gabst. Du warst nur Tom, ein Freund und nichts weiter. Ich habe die Zeit mit dir genossen, ohne zu ahnen, wer du in Wirklichkeit warst. Doch auch als du mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigtest, erlosch meine Hingabe zu dir nie. Auch wenn von dir Gefahr ausging wollte ich dir gerade in diesen Zeiten näher sein als je zuvor, doch dann kam der Tag, an dem alles endete.

Die Zeit ohne dich hätte besser sein sollen: Ohne Qualen, ohne Schmerzen, wieder mit eigenen Gedanken und einem eigenen Willen. Wegen dir war ich ein Wrack, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Aber auch wenn es mir damals wegen dir schlecht ging, du mir Leid zufügtest und mich quältest, so ergeht es mir jetzt - ohne dich - nur noch viel schlechter...

Die Sehnsucht zerreißt mich.

Ohne dich fühlt es sich an, als würde ein Teil in meinem Leben fehlen und dieser Teil ist von so einer Bedeutung, die für mich lebensnotwendig ist.

Manchen Morgen habe ich die Augen aufgeschlagen, ohne den Sinn zu sehen überhaupt zu erwachen. Mein schwacher Körper hält dieser Leere nicht mehr länger stand.

**_Nur dieses eine Mal noch schenk mir Kraft für einen neuen Tag_  
_Ich stehe nackt und hilflos vor dem Morgen nie war ich so stark_ **

Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich brauche? Wie soll ich das alles überstehen - ohne dich? Dein Einfluss hat mich stark gemacht, doch jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht länger durchhalte.

_**Nur einen Tag noch Kraft und ich reiß alle Mauern um mich ein  
Nur wer sich öffnet für den Schmerz lässt auch die Liebe mit hinein**_

Mein Körper setzt sich in Bewegung und es fühlt sich nicht so an, als ob ich ihn lenken würde, dennoch verlasse ich auf leisen Sohlen den Schlafsaal um die anderen Mädchen nicht zu wecken, und tapse lautlos in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Uhrzeit kümmert mich nicht und glücklicherweise ist niemand mehr hier unten. Obwohl alle Schüler bereits zu Bett gegangen sind, flackert das Feuer noch schwach im Kamin und wirft lange, unheimliche Schatten in den Raum, welche an den Wänden umher tanzen.

Ich gehe ans Fenster und sobald ich es öffne, fallen mir auch schon die ersten Schneeflocken ins Gesicht und auf mein rotes Haar hinab. Mein Blick erstreckt sich über die Wiesen, die bereits von einer sanften Schneeschicht überzogen sind. Nicht nur der kalte Wind treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen, sondern das Bild, dass sich vor mir abspielt. Ich sehe uns ganz deutlich...

**_Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr_ **

Nie werde ich diesen Moment vergessen, die Nacht, in der wir uns am Nahesten waren. Du warst so überwältigend schön.

**_Der Mond funkelte sanft in deinem Haar_ **

Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen bevor ich anfange zu schluchzen.

**_Und es tut auch kaum mehr weh_  
_Wenn ich alles vor mir seh_ **

Und doch wende ich den Blick ab, sinke auf den Boden auf die Knie und krümme mich zusammen. Umarme mich selbst, spüre wie ich die Hände zu Fäusten balle und mir meine Nägel ins Fleisch stechen, doch diesen Schmerz nehme ich nur am Rande wahr. Was für eine lächerliche Sorge, kaum zu vergleichen mit dem Schmerz den ich erleide wenn ich an dich erinnert werde. Auch wenn ich sie mit aller mir möglichen Macht verdrängen will, ist die Erinnerung immer noch zu frisch,

_**Als ob's gestern war und nicht vergangenes Jahr**_

Nachdem die Welle der Trauer langsam wieder abschwächt, fange ich mich und schlucke die aufkommenden Schluchzer einfach hinunter. Wie lächerlich ist es doch, dass ich dir hinterher trauere! Man würde mich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie wüssten was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. Ich selbst habe versucht es zu verleugnen und eine erklärende Begründung für die Hirngespinste zu finden, denn es ist nicht normal sich nach etwas zu sehnen, das Schmerz und Leid mit sich bringt. Doch schon lange bestreite ich es nicht mehr und finde mich damit ab, gebe mich meinen Tagträumen hin und sehe so oft dein wunderschönes Gesicht vor meinen Augen.

Ich schließe das Fenster, werfe einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick hinaus und erinnere mich noch einmal an deine warmen Hände die mich hielten, während wir tanzten und reiße mich dann letztendlich doch von der Erinnerung los, schleppe meinen trägen Körper zur nächstliegenden Couch und lasse mich einfach darauf nieder, bette meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, ziehe die Beine an meinen Körper und entspanne mich. Ich genieße das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, wenn man sich einfach fallen lässt.

Das Feuer im Kamin wird schwächer, der Schein wird immer geringer und langsam wird es kühler. Der Gemeinschaftsraum erstreckt sich in Dunkelheit und eine für diesen Ort ungewohnte Stille erfüllt den Raum.

Die Flammen erhellen die wenigen Möbelstücke die um den Kamin herum stehen und so fällt mein Blick auf den Tisch, auf dem mehrere Blätter Pergament liegen gelassen wurden. Vermutlich haben einige Schüler ihre Schulsachen vergessen.

Einige Sekunden vergehen bis ich danach greife und es fast panisch an mich reiße. Ich suche nach einer Feder und stelle erleichtert fest, dass eben jene nur ein wenig entfernt neben mir liegt, samt Tintenfass, als würde sie nur darauf warten von mir benutzt zu werden - als wäre es Schicksal!

Jeden Tag wehre ich mich dagegen, doch in diesem Augenblick kann ich mich in meiner Verzweiflung nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich tunke die Feder ein und schreibe deinen Namen, „Tom" schreibe ihn immer wieder auf.

„Du fehlst mir."

Mein Herz schlägt vor Aufregung wie wild. Ich spüre es deutlich gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmern, warte gespannt auf ein Zeichen, auf eine Antwort von dir.

Das Pergament bleibt leer.

**_Will ich es greifen ist es schon nicht mehr da_ **

Hätte ich im letzten Jahr geahnt das unsere Zeit begrenzt ist, hätte ich die Momente mit dir besser ausgenutzt, dich festgehalten. Du warst mein Ein und Alles.

**_Niemand war mir jemals ferner und so nah_ **

Wieso bist du nur der, der du bist? Wieso kann nicht einfach alles viel leichter sein? Unter anderen Umständen wäre vielleicht alles anders verlaufen.

Hektisch schüttle ich den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. In was verrenne ich mich nun schon wieder? Niemals wird es eine Möglichkeit für uns geben zusammen zu sein, denn es gibt so vieles das uns trennt. Wir sind aus verschiedenen Welten.

Ich weiß nicht einmal wer du bist, kenne nur das Ich von dir, dass mich benutzt hat um eines deiner finsteren Pläne zu erreichen. Du, der mir alles versprochen hat, nur um mich für sich zu gewinnen. Du hast mich verzaubert, weil du mich brauchtest und ich habe mich von dir umgarnen lassen. Jedes Wort deiner Schmeicheleien und Versprechungen verführten mich. Letztendlich brachte mich meine Naivität in die Kammer des Schreckens, der Ort an dem alles enden sollte.

Damals spürte ich, wie ich immer schwächer wurde und das es auf das Ende zuging. Bis zum Schluss habe ich daran festgehalten, dass du es nicht tun würdest, dass es einen letzten Ausweg gäbe um mich vor dem Tod zu erretten. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ich dir egal war, dass ich nicht nur das Mittel zum Zweck war.

Du solltest stolz sein, für mich sterben zu dürfen, hattest du gesagt.

_**Nicht mal Stille sagt wie tief  
Wie ein ungeschickter Brief  
Was zerbrach als ich in Deine Augen sah**_

Alle meine Gedanken, die mir seit Ewigkeiten auf der Zunge liegen und nie ausgesprochen wurden, schreibe ich für dich auf, schütte dir mein Herz aus. Beschreibe die Sinnlosigkeit ohne dein Dasein und klage über die Einsamkeit.

Es sind die unbedeutenden Worte eines naiven Mädchens, die dich niemals erreichen werden.

_**Auch dieser Brief bleibt ungeschickt von mir**_

Weiß ich doch, dass er dich nicht erreicht, wie jeder meiner Gedanken. Ich wünschte, meine Sehnsucht würde zu dir gelangen, als gäbe es eine Verbindung zwischen uns und du würdest spüren, wie ich mich nach dir verzehre.

Ich lege mich längs auf das Sofa, lege das Pergament vor mir hin, die Feder immer noch in meiner Hand und sehe sehnsüchtig darauf hinab, erkenne durch das dämmrige Licht nur schwach meinen Brief. Erst als kleine Tropfen darauf hinunter fallen, bemerke ich, dass ich wieder weine. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Tränen ich für dich schon vergossen habe und wann es endlich aufhören wird, wann der Schmerz erträglicher wird. Nur eines ist mir gewiss. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen können, nicht einmal in hundert Jahren.

Mein Verlangen nach deinen Worten wird immer größer. Deine aufmunternden Sätze, deine Schmeicheleien und die Kosenamen, die du nur mir gabst, haben mir das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besonderes zu sein.

„Ich werde dich niemals mehr vergessen." _„_Ich würde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen." „_Mein kleines Mädchen, du kannst stolz auf dich sein." „Ich bin bei dir." „Ich kann dir helfen. Ich bin für dich da." „Meine Kleine..." „Meine Liebste..." _„Ich werde dich immer lieben, so herzlich wie ich es mit meiner Seele kann."

Du verfasstest solch wohltuende Texte, die mein Herz erwärmten und mich vorher nie gekannte Gefühle empfinden ließen. Deine Worte berührten mein Herz, machten mich süchtig nach mehr. Sie enthielten eine wunderbare Melodie, klangvoller als jedes Lied der Welt.

Allmählich werden meine Augenlieder schwer, vielleicht kommt es vom Weinen, oder es ist die Müdigkeit, die mich langsam einholt. Kurz bevor sich meine Augen schließen können, lässt sich etwas in den tanzenden Schatten des Kaminfeuers, die sich über den Tisch und das Pergament werfen, erkennen...

_**Das schönste Lied schrieb ich nicht auf Papier**_

Die Tränen wegblinzelnd versuche ich etwas klarer zu sehen und zu prüfen, ob mir nicht mein erschöpfter Verstand einen Streich spielt und es nur Einbildung ist, doch wahrhaftig lässt sich ein neuer Satz auf dem Blatt erkennen, der kurz zuvor noch nicht dort gestanden hat, der nicht von mir stammt. Buchstabe für Buchstabe setzt sich dieser Satz Wort für Wort fort, von einer unsichtbaren Hand nieder geschrieben, zaubert eine Antwort, ganz für mich allein.

**_Ich schrieb es in Dein Gesicht_  
_mit den Fingern, siehst du nicht_  
_was mein Mund Dir hinterließ_  
_Schau auf deine Haut und lies_ **

Mit einem Mal bin ich wieder hellwach! Meine Augen verfolgen süchtig das unerklärliche Geschehen. Überwältigt von diesem Ereignis füllen sich meine Augen mit weiteren Tränen und ich spüre einen Kloß im Hals. Ich lege eine Hand unbewusst an meine Brust, unter der mein Herz zu rasen beginnt.

Tom hat mich tatsächlich erhört, er ist immer noch für mich da. Eine unbeschreibliche Freude durchströmt mich und lässt meine erschöpften Gesichtszüge sogar lächeln.

**_Such wo meine Zunge war_  
_Such mein Lied in deinem Haar_ **

Meine Finger streichen über deine Zeilen und ich fühle mich dir wieder nah. Deine Worte sind beruhigend und ich fühle wie mein Körper sich entspannt. Ein leises Seufzen kommt über meine Lippen. Ich wusste doch das du mich nicht verlassen würdest.

_**Willst Du mein Gefühl verstehen  
Musst Du Dich in Dir ansehen **_

_**Schließ die Augen und Du siehst ich bin in Dir**_

Meine Augen fallen wie von selbst zu und ich wünsche mir einfach nur noch Ruhe. Ich will nicht mehr denken, will nicht mehr fühlen, möchte der Realität entfliehen.

Das einzige was ich höre sind nur noch meine regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Das Knistern im Kamin wird leiser und die Wärme schwächt ab. Es wird kalt und ich umarme mich selbst um mich ein wenig zu wärmen.

Daraufhin spüre ich wie sich zwei Arme um meinen Leib legen, sowie einen warmen Körper der sich an mich drückt. Ich empfinde die Nähe und fühle mich beschützt und geborgen. Ich spüre deinen heißen Atem an meinem Nacken. Ich weiß das du es bist, der mich umarmt. Wer sonst kann es sein?

**_Ich breite meine Arme aus empfange Dich komm an mein Herz_  
_Ich heile Dich lass einfach los und gib mir Deinen ganzen Schmerz_ **

Und ich lächle in den Schlaf hinein, denn jetzt weiß ich, dass du immer gegenwärtig bist...

_**Renn einfach weg, lauf vor mir fort, lebe Dein Leben ohne mich  
Wo immer Du auch hingehst wartet meine Liebe schon auf Dich**_

Wieder träume ich von der Nacht, als wir im Schnee spazieren waren und einander nah sein konnten. Der Augenblick in dem es nur uns beide gab – keine Ideale, kein Krieg... Nur unsere Gefühle füreinander. In meinen Träumen darf ich die schönste Nacht meines jungen Lebens erneut erleben und mit dir das tun was mir immer verwehrt blieb.

_**Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr  
Der Mond funkelte sanft in Deinem Haar  
Und es tut auch kaum mehr weh  
Wenn ich alles vor mir seh  
Als ob's gestern war und nicht vergangenes Jahr**_

Als ich nach wenigen Stunden wieder erwache kommt die Erkenntnis zurück und drückt mich beinahe zu Boden. Schwermütig schlage ich die Augen auf, vermeide den Blick aufs Pergament um der Wahrheit noch einen Moment aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war nicht echt. Es war nicht real.

Die glückseligen Momente waren nur das Ergebnis meines Wunschdenkens oder vielleicht habe ich ja auch bereits geschlafen und Toms Worte nur geträumt. Und doch kann ich seinen Trost und seine Wärme einfach nicht vergessen, kann immer noch seine ermutigende Umarmung spüren, als wäre er immer noch anwesend.

Stimmen dringen schwach an mein Ohr. Die ersten Schüler scheinen offenbar wach zu werden und ich verspüre nicht das geringste Bedürfnis jemanden anzutreffen, also rapple ich mich auf und will verschwinden.

Dann fällt mein Blick auf das Pergament und beinahe hätte ich es übersehen – beinahe.

Mein Geschmiere war wie zu erwarten zu sehen, doch da war noch etwas, das mich erschrocken aufkeuchen lässt! Fast wäre mir das Blatt aus den Händen gefallen. Fassungslos starre ich die fünf Zeilen an, in einer mir vertrauten Schrift, die nicht die meine ist.

_**Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr  
Der Mond schien so sanft in deinem Haar  
Wenn Du mich nicht siehst bin ich  
Einfach nicht mehr wesentlich  
Löse mich auf wie Schnee vom vergangenen Jahr**_


End file.
